The King I Am Today
by ForIHaveTakenOverTheWorld
Summary: "There is a moment in your life when you miss someone so badly, you just want to hug them so tight and make them realise how much they mean to you." Merthur if you squint.
1. You can't go

"You cant' go."Arthur held Merlin against him, what happened played over and over again in his head just as vivid and as clear as before. He tried to push the thought away but it refused to leave the forefront of his mind. Merlin laid on his back over Arthur's lap, his top half resting in Arthur's arms and head against his. His breathing was becoming strained and ragged also he was going whiter each second. Blood seeped through Arthur's fingers showing no sign of slowing down. _Why did he lose everyone he cared about?_ Arthur thought then memories came rushing back.

 _There were so many, it had only been him and Merlin against twenty or so bandits. They had been hunting late into the evening when they were attacked. Merlin managed to grab a spare sword and cover Arthur's back. Most of the bandits went after the prince as he was most valuable but a few went after Merlin. He managed to take down his bandits but Arthur was still fighting two, so he joined his side to help him. Merlin noticed a bandit about to charge Arthur so he ran out in front of Arthur to parry the blow, but it was too strong, and he failed. Arthur had finished off his bandits just in time to see his best friend get run through. Rage taking over he easily managed to kill the bandit. Merlin fell to his knees and Arthur collapsed as well by his side."No, Merlin, NO!" Arthur felt as if the world was dying along with his best friend. Giving up, his dam broke and he started to cry._

"Ar-arthur,"Merlin gasped, bringing him back to reality."Im sc-s-scared."He words felt like a blade to Arthur's heart."Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. I will take you back to Gaius and he will get you patched up, like every other time."Arthur reassured, more for himself than Merlin. Merlin simply shook his head."It's not like every other time."Merlin's eyes fluttered shut.


	2. The King I Am Today

Arthur pressed his fingers against Merlin's ice cold neck. A pulse thrummed weakly under his fingers. Sighing in relief he gathered Merlin into his arms and started his trek back to Camelot. It was only a short distance away so it didn't take long to get back. The guards didn't question the king carrying his servant as they had all learnt to _**never**_ question their relationship, so they let him past. Everyone knew how much Arthur cared for his selfless, loyal, idiotic, clumsy, loveable manservant. Arthur ordered a guard to inform Gaius that his services was needed and started into a jog to the physicians chambers.

 _A Month Later_

It had been a month. Gaius said Merlin was in something called a 'coma'. Everyday it hurt to see him, lying there, in a, _maybe ,_ endless sleep. He had stopped eating and drinking as well,so he was wasting away, and Gaius said he wouldn't last the night. Hunith, Gaius, Gwen and Arthur sat around Merlin wanting to spend their last moments with him. The knights waited outside in the physicians chambers as there wasn't enough room. But everyone was here, except Morgana. Merlin's breathing became shallower until it ceased all together and the room fell into dead silence.

Arthur looked over Camelot from the battlements. He was so lost thought that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself, prat." Merlin quipped. Arthur thought he was imagining things but smiled at the memory of Merlin's witty comment. It was something he would say. He turned around to go back inside but jumped backwards upon seeing Merlin smirking at him."Merlin?"He thought this must be a dream, it couldn't be possible, he watched him die."Hi."He replied."Is it?"Arthur was lost for words."I'm real Arthur, not some really messed up fantasy."Arthur took small steps towards him before tightly embracing him. Arthur's mind couldn't quite accept the fact that Merlin was actually here, safe, and alive. He hadn't seen that smile for so long, he pulled him tighter afraid he might disappear."Arthur,"Merlin whispered."I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."Arthur quietly sobbed into Merlin's shoulder."I know,"He whispered back."I'm just afraid that if I let go, I will lose you again."Screw Arthur's dignity and pride, he thought he had lost his best friend. Merlin broke away and placed Arthur's hand against his chest."Can you feel that?That's my heart, beating. I'm alive, you can't get rid of me that easily."Merlin smiled warmly. Arthur kept his hand there telling himself he was there."You have no idea how much people care about you Merlin, how much I care about you. Your loyalty is far beyond that of duty and stronger than all the knights. I trust you with everything without realizing, and, I never knew how much I needed you until I lost you. You've changed me from the arrogant prince I used to be, to a king people respect. You made me see goodness in people and treated me as a human and not a title. Without you I wouldn't be the king I am today, in fact, I wouldn't even be a king, I would be dead. But promise me Merlin, you will stay by my side."Arthur and Merlin were both crying as Arthur spoke how he really felt. Merlin placed his forehead against Arthur's, looking into his eyes with his cerulean ones, he promised."I, Merlin Ambrosius, swear to you Arthur Pendragon, that I will never leave your side for as long as I live."They both pulled away but their hands found each others reminding them everything would be okay.


End file.
